You Can Take Me Away
by deathrosekitty
Summary: AU Miaka drank the oblivion potion and forgets. As things go on will Amiboshi and her fall in love and with Tamahome still looking fot her will everything turn out alright in the end? AmiMia minor TamaMia
1. Chapter 1

**I don' t own Fushigi Yugi.**

Chapter 1: A Different Decision

"If you take the potion you won' t have to remember anything that has hurt you. . ." Amiboshi pleaded to Miaka. He watched impaciently as she thought about it. The seriyu warrior expected her to throw it down. She didn' t.

"I can forget. . . All the hurt. . ." Miaka sniffled and leaned into Amiboshi' s embrace. He liked having her in his arms.

"You don' t have to." He told her, but she drank it. Soon after Miaka fell asleep.

Amiboshi kissed her shoulder like he did before and closed the door after he said goodnight. Those bright eyes of his smiled at his parents.

"She drank it. Miaka won' t be hurt anymore." The elderly couple looked relieved and the woman soon asked.

"Does that mean I will have a daughter- in- law and some grandchildren?"

"Mother!" Amiboshi' s adopted father gave a light- hearted laugh.

"Now now Huaike. Your mother has a point. Ever since that young woman arrived here that is all you payed attention to. Maybe you should marry her?"

The boy blushed, _Will Miaka marry me since she won' t remember her past? Can I make her happy?_

As the night slipped away her memories and Amiboshi dreamt of her the fight between Tamahome and Tomo wore on. He fell from the cliff and people from his past found him. The suzaku warrior could only think of Miaka. For some reason he felt her leaving him. . .

"Miaka. . ." The boy murmured in sleep.

"Is 'e gonna be alright?" Tasuki asked.

"It looks like he' s dreaming, no da."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE AND GET SOME FOOD IN YA!" An old man yelled out to them.

**Back with Miaka**

"Mm. . ." The morning light was heavenly as she awoke. Innocence she had before returned with anew. Too bad Miaka panicked when she couldn' t remember anything.

"My name! My family! Where are they? Who are they? SOMEONE!"

Amiboshi entered her room.

"Do you know me? Do you know me?" She ran to him.

"Yes. Calm down." He answered her.

"What' s my name? Where' s my family?" Miaka screamed in his arms.

"Your name is Miaka. You' re an orphan and you were adopted by my neighbor." Amiboshi lied.

"Miaka. . . Orphan. . . Adopted by a neighbor- " The young woman's stomache grumbled, "Uh. Hungry."

He chuckled at her and led her to the kitchen to eat.

"Mother. Father. Miaka is awake!" The elderly couple surrounded her with love.

"Oh dear! I' m so glad you are alright!" The woman cooed.

"Yes! You' re looking better!" Came from the man.

Miaka furrowed her brows, "I can' t remember anything." Her stomache grumbled again.

"Here here! Sit down! We' ll fill you in as soon as you get some food in you!" Both females smiled at each other before the old woman added, "And hopefully my son Huaike and you could marry and have children!"

"MOM!" Miaka blushed at the comment and looked over at _Huaike._

"Huaike. I do feel like I know you, but I can' t remember."

Amiboshi smiled at her and told her a fake story that the whole town facated. It was simple. Miaka wondered off, got attacked, must have had a head injury which would explain the memory loss, and was supposed to choose her husband around this month since she is past eleven. Eleven was the start of the age group that could be married off.

As Miaka gobbled down the rest of some delicious food the three people around her sweat dropped.

"You have a good stomache on you! You should be able to have some strong kids!" Huaike' s father told her.

"Dad! Don' t gang up on her! Mom' s already bad enough!" Huaike scolded.

"I can' t help it!"

The day went by sweetly as she met people and was introduced into that towns way of life. Miaka had many different talks with Huaike and her _adopted _family. Something in the back of her mind bothered her, but she didn' t think it was important.

She played with the children and helped young mothers and like Miaka' s past friends she captured all of these peoples hearts. Her hair flew freely and she wondered why she felt as though she had promised herself to someone, but couldn' t remember who. Miaka knew it wasn' t Huaike, as much as she found his friendship kinda simple. The poor girl couldn' t remember who it was! So she decided to bug him about it. . .

**Tamahome and the gang**

"Can you find her?" Tamahome pleaded.

"Something' s different about her, no da." Chichiri voiced.

"Whatcha mean?" Tasuki questioned.

"Miaka. . . " Tamahome said as they moved closer to the place of the second amulet. His teacher watched him. The dirty old man decided to hit on a pretty woman that was travelling the opposite way.

They were all worried about her. No one was going to look for her while they needed to get that item, but Chichiri felt something was going on. . .

**Notes:  
_Okay I have to stop here for now. Leave a review if you like this story please! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for your reviews!**_

**Chapter 2: Quilty Conscience**

He stared at her lovingly as she picked wildflowers. Miaka learned fast of their costoms and none of the women have stopped running their mouths since they met her. Most people were drawn to the priestessess ditsy nature. They felt she needed to be protected.  
Huiake could see others who have already saw her as a threat and hated her for no reason.

The seiryu warrior had watched over her all day. It was hard not to. Miaka was always getting into trouble. Sometimes it was annoying watching her and he wanted to slap some sense into her, but then she'd say something and Huiake would shake his head and walk behind her and her new friends.

"Huiake- kun!" Miaka tugged at his sleeve, "I think I have something important to do! Only, you know! I can' t remember!"

"Oh honey! Come over here and try this bread!" A women offered and the glutton quickly made her way over. She forgot things so easily when food was offered.

"What do you mean, Miaka?" He asked her when she came back for a brief moment.

She nodded and tried to explain, "Like I have someone important, more than one. . . I think it has something to do with. . . priestessess? I don' t know. Ooh! Yummy smells!" And she ran off again towards the sweet sensation clogging her nose. "Yummy yummy yummy! Food! So gooooood!"

Huiake chuckled. Then he thought more about to her words. _Could it be the god or one of her friends are trying to reach her? _

"Dear, shouldn' t you be gettin' Miaka home? It' s getting late." A woman told him. Huiake looked up to the sun going down and nodded. Collecting the sweet eating girl he took her to her "home." Maybe what she was talking about had nothing to do with her past. . .

XXX

"Miaka. I miss you so much." Tamahome stated to the roof. He was close to sleeping, but he couldn't. Not yet.

"If we can connect to her maybe we can get to her!" Chirko added to the conversation going on.

"It might work, no da. I think we' ll have to channel our energies together." Chichiri spoke, "No da. . ."

"Let's try!"

Tamahome looked over at the other warriors,"Will it really work?"

"Don' t know until we try, no da!"

"Ya. . . Let' s try. . ." He repeated Tasuki' s earlier words.

XXX

Amiboshi stared up in surprise. Miaka had snuck into his room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gently.

"Uh. Guess I' m not that quiet! Ah hah hah hah!"

The seriyu warrior laughed with her. When their laughter died down the priestess pounced over to his bed. She plopped down besides him when Huaike move over to make some room.

"I' m still confused about everything I forgot!" Miaka squeaked.

"Maybe it' s best you forgot. . ."

"Now what' s that supposed to mean?"

He rubbed his face. Ever since she first said something about the priestess she had been making a nuiscance of herself running around asking about it. It was already bad enough that he felt so guilty, but with Miaka questioning people about it she might remember.

Her hair fell over her face as she bobbed up and down with surprising amounts of energy. "I' m waiting Huaike!"

"For what?" He teased her.

"Don' t be mean! You know something! I can tell!"

"Oh really? Is it something about you I know?"

"I don' t know! All I know is that you know something!" Miaka was close to jumping up and hopping around the room.

"I know only one thing." Huaike said slowly.

"What' s that?"

"This." He brushed his lips against hers. She pulled away fast.

"Why' d you do that?" Miaka gasped before going into shock.

"Miaka? Miaka!" Huiake called out to her before she came back to reality.

"Someone was calling me!" The priestess jumped on his lap, "Is that why I can' t remember anything? Because I hear voices?"

Huaike held her, "No. You' re not insane. " She calmed down a little, but went on talking.

"I think I have something important to do. I can' t stay here!"

"Please stay." He asked her.

"I- I can' t!" Miaka screamed.

His arms tightened around her, "Let me go with you. I know about your past, but it will take a couple of days to pack and we don' t know where to go- "

"Beijia! They said something about Beijia!"She tugged his sleeve.

"Calm down. It' s better if we rest now."

"But!"

"No. Sleep." Huaike ordered. Miaka cuddled up to him after turning down the offer for him to take her home. She didn' t want to be alone. She was so scared. He was there for her in the stories she heard from the others. Miaka could lean on him, right?

Drifting she felt the person she promised herself to before she lost her memories. She felt him and let go of the tie between them a little more.


End file.
